Chasse à l'ours
by Gurren-san
Summary: La bataille est finie, c'est l'heure de panser les plaies. Et quoi de mieux qu'une petite visite à l'hôpital pour que certains faits pourtant bien dissimulés soient révélés. Dire que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants !


**Bonsoir à tous ! L'heure est enfin venue de vous soumettre mon one-shot, sans Kimblee mais avec Buccaneer ^_^**

**Pour bien vous situer cette histoire, elle a été écrite juste après la sortie du chapitre 100 et par conséquent, elle ne tient absolument pas compte des derniers développements du manga (je veux surtout parler du chapitre 105). Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez des bizarreries, c'est normal en fait. Ah, une dernière chose et sans doute la plus importante: Buccaneer est en vie ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai écrit cette histoire, la page 26 du chapitre 100 n'est pas passée, et ne passe toujours pas T_T'  
**

**Je voudrais remercier mon bêta-lecteur pour avoir pris la peine de m'aider, de me conseiller et de me relire jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais aussi à l'autre personne qui a eu mon one-shot en primeur et qui se reconnaitra s'il passe par ici ^_^**

**Laissez-moi une petite review quand vous aurez lu, s'il-vous-plaît, parce que ce one-shot me tient vraiment à coeur et je voudrais avoir votre avis. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**EDIT du 3 avril: correction de fautes en tout genre que je viens à peine de voir ^_^'  
**

* * *

**Chasse à l'ours**

Ils avaient gagné. Au prix de nombreuses vies mais la victoire avait été pour eux. Un grand "nettoyage" de l'armée allait maintenant s'opérer afin que la reconstruction du pays repose sur de bonnes bases. Il y avait beaucoup à faire avant d'atteindre la démocratie mais déjà, de nombreux hauts gradés avaient été arrêtés pour avoir comploté contre le président.

Officiellement donc, King Bradley était mort lors l'attentat dans la région de l'Est qui aurait été commandité par des militaires aux dents longues, avides de prendre sa place. Et la rumeur selon laquelle le président était revenu dans la capitale, au cœur de la bataille, avait été démentie. Et ce n'était pas les soldats de Central qui allaient affirmer le contraire, car ceux qui avaient effectivement vu Bradley avaient été massacrés par Greed.

Officieusement par contre, il avait été tué de la main même du général Olivia Armstrong dans les sous-terrains de la ville après un duel acharné à l'épée. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs bien failli y perdre la vie car elle était déjà blessée et Bradley représentait un adversaire redoutable : après plusieurs échanges, elle s'était retrouvée avec un genou à terre, son épée brisée, Wrath la regardant de haut, bien décidé à profiter de l'occasion pour porter le dernier coup à son ennemi. Celle-ci, dans un dernier élan de courage, s'était également jetée sur son adversaire et dans un mouvement souple, avait attrapé le bras de l'homme, tourné sur elle-même et enfoncé le reste de son arme favorite dans le cou de l'homonculus qui avait lâché son épée, sous le choc. Déterminée à tirer avantage de cette situation, Olivia l'avait ramassée et d'un mouvement net, elle avait tranché la tête du président. Le reste de la bataille restait assez flou dans sa tête car elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais elle se souvenait clairement avoir vu un liquide rouge vif s'échapper du corps sans vie de l'ancien président avant de s'évaporer. Après cela, elle avait perdu connaissance au son de son nom que son frère venait de crier.

Elle se réveilla plus tard dans un lit d'hôpital avec Alex à ses côtés qui pleurait de joie de la voir enfin se réveiller. Il ne semblait avoir que quelques ecchymoses mais son bras en écharpe en disait pourtant long sur son état de santé. Elle-même avait un bras cassé et de nombreux bandages sur tout le corps, souvenir de son combat contre deux des homonculus.

« Grande sœur… », dit Alex, alors qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Imbécile. », lui répondit-elle alors dans un murmure en fronçant les sourcils. « Toujours à pleurer. »

« Nous avons tous cru te perdre…Mais c'est merveilleux que tu sois revenue parmi nous. », continua-t-il, toujours en pleurs.

« Oui… Oui… », répliqua-t-elle. « Dis-moi plutôt où en est la situation. »

« Les homonculus et leur Père ont été éliminés et comme Bradley est mort, c'est une commission parlementaire qui assure l'intérim le temps de lui désigner un successeur. Tes hommes occupent tous les points stratégiques de la capitale et sont déjà en train d'y remettre de l'ordre et les soldats de Central ont pour la plupart rejoint tes forces. », expliqua Alex qui avait soudain repris son sérieux. « Quant à la population… Eh bien, elle se tient tranquille. Elle est trop choquée par l'attentat contre Bradley pour tenter quoi que ce soit, sans compter le travail du colonel Mustang qui l'a convaincue de la culpabilité des hauts gradés. Dans le reste du pays, l'armée se tient aussi à carreau grâce à l'intervention du général Grumman. »

« Ça m'étonne que ce vieux singe n'ait pas profité de la situation pour nous jouer un sale tour. », pensa-t-elle en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. « Il faudra que je dise à Miles de l'avoir à l'œil ces prochaine semaines. »

« Ah… Le colonel Mustang est aussi hospitalisé ici. Il a été grièvement blessé lors de la bataille finale. », reprit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Grièvement blessé… ? », songea Olivia avec surprise. « Tant qu'il est ici, il ne me gênera pas dans ma tâche. », ajouta-t-elle à haute voix.

« Oh, tu n'es pas gentille, grande sœur. Il a quand même joué un rôle essentiel contre ce "Père" », affirma son frère.

« Oui, je sais… Mais Bradley a quand même réussi à lui faire ouvrir cette fameuse Porte. », lui répondit sa sœur d'un ton moqueur.

Alex soupira. Il savait que sa sœur aînée appréciait peu le colonel Mustang, malgré leur respect mutuel et cela ne changerait pas de si tôt. Et ce n'était pas les épreuves qu'ils venaient de traverser qui les rapprocheraient plus que nécessaire. Finalement, il la laissa se reposer, non sans s'être fait insulter pour la croire trop faible pour suivre une conversation.

« Ah ! Une dernière chose, grande sœur. », lança l'alchimiste alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. « Plusieurs de tes hommes ont aussi été admis ici et parmi eux, un certain Buccaneer. Il parait qu'il est dans un état grave, il a été transpercé de part en part par une épée. Mais les médecins sont confiants étant donné sa constitution. Il survivra. »

Et avec ça, il referma la porte et la laissa seule.

« Évidemment qu'il va survivre, c'est un soldat de Briggs. », songea-t-elle avant de refermer les yeux pour se reposer quand même.

* * *

Le lendemain, le même rituel s'opéra : Alex vint lui rendre visite, pleura dès qu'il le put, lui donna des nouvelles, discuta un peu ou du moins essaya et repartit. Elle maudit de nombreuses fois Buccaneer d'avoir été blessé mais aussi Miles de ne pas être à Central car cela l'obligeait à recevoir les visites de son frère pour se ternir au courant de la situation. Durant l'après-midi, sa petite sœur, Catherine, vint la voir. Elle venait de rentrer de ses « merveilleuses vacances à Xing où il faudrait qu'ils retournent tous ensemble un jour. ». Olivia ne prit pas la peine de lui dire que ça ne l'intéressait pas, sa petite sœur était trop occupée à lui raconter son voyage pour l'écouter.

Finalement, elle décida qu'elle s'était assez reposée et quitta son lit au bout de deux jours. Elle tira profit de sa mobilité retrouvée pour faire le tour de l'hôpital mais ne croisa pas Mustang. Elle supposa que son état ne lui permettait pas encore de se déplacer. Et comme elle n'avait pas envie de jouer les infirmières, elle ne prit pas la peine de chercher sa chambre.

« Je le verrai le moment venu. », se dit-elle.

Elle s'étonna par contre des nombreux civils présents dans l'hôpital.

« Pourquoi sont-ils aussi nombreux ? C'est un hôpital militaire ici pourtant. », se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle jetait un regard perplexe à certains d'entre eux. Elle interpella un médecin qui passait par là et l'interrogea sur la présence des nombreux civils. Celui-ci lui répondit que même si les combats n'avaient concerné que des forces armées, des civils avaient été blessés et la commission parlementaire en charge du pouvoir avait décidé de leur ouvrir les hôpitaux autrefois réservés aux seuls militaires.

« Comment ont-ils réussi à se faire prendre dans les combats ? », se demanda-t-elle tandis que le médecin repartait s'occuper de ses patients. « Peut-être des curieux… ou des idiots. »

Elle continua à se promener dans les couloirs et en croisa de nombreux autres ainsi que des soldats qui ne manquèrent pas de la saluer. Finalement, elle tomba par hasard sur la chambre de Buccaneer et comme elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, elle décida d'entrer pour voir comment se portait le capitaine. Elle frappa un coup à la porte mais ne reçut pas de réponse. Elle entra quand même et vit qu'il était endormi.

« Ou inconscient. », se dit-elle. Elle s'approcha du lit et constata qu'il était pâle et que sa respiration était difficile. « Transpercé de part en part par une épée et toujours debout, hein ? Enfin… Façon de parler. »

Elle le détailla alors. Son automail manquait et il avait de nombreuses blessures sur tout le visage et le corps, en plus des épais bandages qui recouvraient son torse. Elle constata aussi avec un certain amusement que son froncement de sourcils coutumier était toujours présent. Elle afficha un léger sourire mais se reprit immédiatement et sortit de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une garde-malade 24h/24. C'était un soldat de Briggs, pour l'amour du ciel. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle regagna sa chambre, décidée à convaincre les médecins de la laisser sortir dès le lendemain.

« J'ai déjà assez perdu de temps. », songea-t-elle.

* * *

Olivia ne laissa pas vraiment le choix au médecin en fait. S'ils ne l'autorisaient pas à sortir, elle finirait de toute façon par s'en aller sans rien dire. Pas besoin de rester couchée pendant dix jours pour un bras cassé et quelques bleus. Ils acceptèrent à contrecœur, comprenant que la faire changer d'avis était impossible. Mais en échange, ils reçurent l'assurance qu'elle ne se surmènerait pas et qu'elle reviendrait passer une visite médicale dans dix jours.

Une fois dehors, le général occupa la plus grande partie de son temps à coordonner ses forces avec les soldats de Central et à surveiller le général Grumman par l'intermédiaire de Miles, resté aux côtés du vieil homme malgré la fin des exercices coordonnés. Elle entra aussi en contact avec la commission parlementaire. Le temps pressait et il fallait désigner un successeur à Bradley au plus vite pour éviter de voir le pays plonger dans l'anarchie. Mustang étant encore à l'hôpital, elle voulait profiter de l'occasion et s'assurer d'avoir un coup d'avance sur lui. Bien sûr, elle se plierait à la décision de la commission quoiqu'il arrive car le pays n'avait pas besoin d'une guerre civile mais elle ne manqua par de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un imbécile à sa tête non plus. Elle se renseigna aussi sur la situation à Briggs même étant donné que Drachma n'hésiterait sûrement pas à tirer profit de l'état précaire du pays pour tenter de l'envahir. Elle apprit alors que les officiers de Central avaient disparu aussi mystérieusement que le général Raven et que ses soldats restés sur place dirigeaient la forteresse en son nom et avec le plus grand zèle.

« Tout va bien de ce côté-là donc. », se dit-elle en rentrant un soir au manoir Armstrong. Elle constata avec soulagement que tout le monde y était déjà couché, son état de fatigue avancé lui ôtant toute envie de faire la conversation à sa mère ou d'écouter sa petite sœur jouer du piano. Après un arrêt aux cuisines où elle prit un léger souper, elle revint dans le hall et alors qu'elle se préparait à gravir le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage, elle entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir et vit son père en sortir.

« Ah, tu es rentrée ! Tout se passe bien avec la commission, n'est-ce pas ? », lui dit-il d'un ton confiant, le visage entouré du halot caractéristique des Armstrong.

« Tout se passe bien. », lui répondit-elle en commençant à monter les marches de l'escalier monumental.

« Oh, tant que j'y pense. J'ai reçu une lettre charmante d'un certain Archibald Denton. Un très bon parti, c'est l'un des fils Denton, les banquiers dans la région du Sud. Il a été époustouflé par la façon dont tu as "conquis" Central et me demande ta main. Que dois-je lui répondre ? », lui demanda-t-il, les yeux plein d'espoir alors qu'il se frottait la barbe.

« Qu'il crève. », lui dit-elle simplement en terminant son ascension.

Son interlocuteur ne se démonta pas : « Tu es sure ? Nous devrions peut-être l'inviter lorsque nous ferons notre Garden Party annuelle dans un mois. Vous aurez alors l'occasion de vous rencontrer et de discuter. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je lui monterai alors comment on manie l'épée dans notre famille. », répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire de prédateur et une lueur cruelle dans les yeux.

Son père dit que cela allait sûrement être très intéressant. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à Olivia et rentra dans la bibliothèque. Il allait de ce pas écrire une lettre toute aussi charmante à Archibald Denton afin de l'inviter le mois prochain mais il ne préciserait pourtant pas la réponse de sa fille aînée vu qu'elle avait son mot à dire. Et même s'il devait songer au futur de ses enfants, il n'était pas homme à les obliger à épouser quelqu'un qui leur déplaisait ou qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

« Bonsoir père. », dit Olivia alors que le vieil homme rentrait déjà dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Elle secoua la tête et continua à monter l'escalier, non sans imaginer la tête que ferait ce Denton quand ils feraient "connaissance" le mois suivant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle finissait à peine son petit déjeuner que son frère lui rappela que c'était le jour de sa visite à l'hôpital.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais mon infirmière. », lui lança-t-elle avec un léger sourire. « C'est très gentil de te préoccuper de ma santé mais… tu ferais peut-être mieux de te préoccuper de la tienne. »

Elle quitta ensuite le manoir, bien décidée à en finir avec cette tâche ingrate et à reprendre ses activités au plus vite. Elle donna donc l'ordre au soldat qui venait la prendre tous les matins de se diriger vers l'hôpital. « J'en profiterai pour prendre des nouvelles de Buccaneer. », pensa-t-elle.

La visite chez le médecin fut assez rapide en elle-même : il l'ausculta, vérifia le plâtre de son bras cassé et enleva les quelques points de suture qu'elle avait encore.

« Vous devrez encore porter votre bras en écharpe durant plusieurs semaines. Je suis navré. », lui affirma le médecin.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, du moment qu'on ne m'oblige pas à rester couchée. », répondit Olivia.

« Je crois que même si on vous le demandait, vous ne le feriez pas, n'est-ce pas ? », répliqua le praticien alors qu'il nettoyait la dernière cicatrice.

« Tout à fait. », dit simplement le soldat.

« Bien, je crois que tout est en ordre. Vous n'aurez qu'à revenir nous voir dans une dizaine de jours à nouveau pour votre bras. », lui dit le médecin avant de la laisser se rhabiller, avec l'aide d'une infirmière. Elle les remercia, sortit de la salle d'examen et se dirigea vers la chambre de Buccaneer. Elle croisa encore de nombreux civils et se demanda si toutes ces personnes avaient réellement été blessées lors des combats ou profitaient de la situation pour se faire soigner à l'œil dans un hôpital militaire. Elle haussa les épaules de dépit et continua sa route. Elle retrouva vite la chambre de son capitaine mais eut la surprise de la trouver vide.

« En voilà encore un qui récupère vite. », murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle tourna les talons et entreprit de quitter le bâtiment lorsqu'elle l'aperçut dehors dans le jardin intérieur de l'hôpital, assis sur un banc à regarder le ciel. Il était vêtu de son pantalon d'uniforme et sa veste reposait sur ses épaules. Il ne portait rien d'autre, de sorte que ses bandages étaient apparents. Sa perfusion était à côté de lui. Il semblait aller mieux par rapport à la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu mais il lui manquait toujours son automail. Elle allait s'approcher de lui par derrière mais elle resta en retrait quand elle vit que quelqu'un se dirigeait déjà vers le soldat. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

Buccaneer ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le ciel de Central était beaucoup trop pollué à son goût. Il avait hâte de revoir les sommets enneigés de Briggs mais sa blessure l'empêchait encore de faire de longs voyages. Il avait déjà eu un mal fou à arriver jusqu'à son banc. Son banc en effet car cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il avait réussi à quitter son lit et venait s'asseoir pendant un moment ici au grand dam des infirmières et des médecins, mais comme il n'aimait pas rester enfermé, ils devraient s'y faire. Pourtant, le coup que lui avait porté Bradley le faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et aurait dû l'empêcher de bouger pendant un long moment. Mais en bon soldat de Briggs, il refusait de se plaindre et tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer toutes ses facultés aussi vite que possible. Et c'est probablement ce que souhaitait le général Armstrong.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il aperçut une petite silhouette qui se dirigeait vers lui avec une claudication qui lui était devenue familière ces derniers jours.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Ours ! », lui lança une petite voix. « Tu vas mieux aujourd'hui ? »

« Encore cette fillette. », songea-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Devant le soldat se tenait une petite fille d'environ cinq ans. Elle avait de grands yeux marron et de longs cheveux noir attachés en deux couettes qui accentuaient encore ses traits d'enfant. Elle portait un bandage autour du front et aux niveaux des genoux, derniers stigmates de la chute qu'elle avait faite alors qu'elle fuyait une zone de combat avec ses parents. Depuis trois jours maintenant, un drôle de rituel s'était installé entre les deux patients : le capitaine venait s'asseoir sur le banc et la petite fille venait lui parler. Il s'étonnait qu'elle n'ait pas peur de lui étant donné sa carrure et le fait qu'il n'avait pas forcément l'air très gentil, sans oublier qu'il lui manquait un bras. Mais l'enfant ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et l'avait au contraire affublé de ce sobriquet ridicule de "Monsieur Ours". Il ne s'en était pas vexé et avait accepté sa présence à ses côtés car elle représentait comme une bouffée d'air frais après ce qu'il venait de vivre avec ses compagnons.

« Oui, un peu. », lui répondit le soldat en fixant le visage souriant de l'enfant. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre mais l'idée de faire la conversation avec une petite fille de cet âge le mettait mal à l'aise pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

« Moi aussi. Le docteur a dit que les bobos que j'avais à la jambe et à la tête allaient mieux et que je pourrais bientôt rentrer à la maison. », continua-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

Buccaneer allait répondre une nouvelle fois de façon laconique lorsqu'une voix forte l'interrompit : « Alors, ça a l'air d'aller mieux, soldat ! » Le soldat en question se retourna vivement pour apercevoir son supérieur hiérarchique qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il la salua de la main gauche et elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir. Et je suis aussi pressé de rentrer à Briggs, l'air frais manque par ici. », dit-il.

« J'ai cru remarquer en effet. De plus, j'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance là-bas pour reprendre les choses en main. », répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Drachma a bougé ? », demanda le soldat en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, mais comme les officiers envoyés par Central se sont perdus mystérieusement dans la forteresse, il n'y a plus de haute autorité là-bas et je voudrais éviter que la commission parlementaire n'y mette son nez et nomme un incompétent pour les remplacer... Et je dois moi-même rester ici pour surveiller l'évolution des choses et la nomination du successeur de Bradley. », expliqua-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

« Je vois. », dit Buccaneer en fermant les yeux. « Je serai bientôt sur pied. »

« Allons, rien ne presse et puis je ne voudrais pas te priver trop vite de cette charmante compagnie. », répliqua-t-elle sur un ton moqueur en fixant la petite fille d'un regard qui aurait dû l'effrayer. Mais l'enfant ne broncha pas. Buccaneer, lui, ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant.

« Tout comme je suis sûr que les parlementaires seront ravis de vous garder à leur côtés », finit-il par dire sur le même ton moqueur. Le général ne répliqua pas mais afficha un sourire et ils passèrent à un autre sujet : Grumman.

L'enfant assise à coté de Buccaneer ne perdait rien de la conversation même si elle ne comprenait pas tout. Par contre, elle n'avait pas manqué de voir la façon dont les deux adultes se comportaient l'un avec l'autre. Elle ouvrit soudain de grands yeux et tira la manche vide de Buccaneer pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci interrompit sa conversation avec le général Armstrong que l'enfant commençait à agacer pour la fixer d'un regard interrogateur.

« Que veux-tu ? », demanda-t-il.

« Dis, Monsieur Ours... » commença la petite fille. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais une Madame Ours ? »

Le capitaine ne sembla pas comprendre et fronça les sourcils. « Une Madame Ours ? »

La fillette leva les yeux au ciel et expliqua en montrant Olivia du doigt : « Mais oui. La madame blonde à qui tu parles, c'est ta Madame Ours, non ? »

Les deux concernés fixèrent l'enfant avec des yeux ébahis. Ils restèrent sans voix.

« C'est vrai, dis ? C'est vrai ? », continua l'enfant qui tirait toujours sur la manche du capitaine. « Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, Monsieur Ours ? »

Buccaneer se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà et comprit qu'il commençait à rougir. Il retrouva finalement l'usage de la parole et demanda à l'enfant :

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est ma Madame Ours ? »

« Mais enfin, tu es bêta aujourd'hui. Elle est venue voir si tes bobos guérissaient et en plus ça se voit que c'est ton amoureuse : elle a l'air aussi grincheuse que toi. », répondit-elle en souriant.

Buccaneer ne répondit pas mais écarquilla les yeux devant la description assez appropriée de son supérieur que venait de faire l'enfant. De son côté, Olivia était partagée entre l'envie de hurler et l'envie de passer la fillette par le fil de l'épée qu'elle n'avait plus tant elle était embarrassée. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle avait rougi à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais elle ignorait encore si c'était dû à la colère ou à autre chose. Elle continua à fixer la petite fille avec étonnement tandis que celle-ci souriait en regardant tour à tour les deux militaires.

« Nadia ! Nadia, viens ! C'est l'heure de rentrer ! », cria soudain une voix à l'adresse de l'enfant.

« Oh, c'est ma maman. Je dois y aller. », dit Nadia. « Á demain, Monsieur Ours. Au revoir, Madame Ours. Reviens vite nous voir, Monsieur Ours a l'air moins grincheux quand tu es là. », ajouta-t-elle comme pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie alors que Buccaneer se tassait sur lui-même. Et elle partit en clopinant vers sa mère.

Une fois que la petite Nadia eut quitté le banc et le jardin, un étrange silence s'installa entre les deux soldats qui se demandaient s'ils venaient de rêver cet étrange échange. Finalement, Olivia s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'une voix qu'elle pensait être assurée :

« Je reviendrai un autre jour. J'ai encore des choses à régler avec cette commission et ce n'est pas le moment que Mustang me dame le pion. »

« Oui… », répliqua Buccaneer d'un ton moqueur « Il faudrait éviter que Madame Ours ne se mette en colère. »

« Méfie-toi. Je pourrais bien décider de partir à la chasse à l'ours un de ces jours. », dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner.

« Pourquoi partir à la chasse quand vous avez déjà un spécimen sous la main ? », lança le capitaine.

Olivia s'arrêta un instant de marcher et se retourna pour fixer Buccaneer avec un sourire de prédateur.

« En effet... Pourquoi ? », murmura-t-elle.

Et elle s'éloigna en laissant seul le soldat qui pensa que les prochaines semaines allaient être intéressantes.


End file.
